Throwaway
by Reinbeauchaser
Summary: A young Donatello joins his father, Master Splinter, in scavenging for food and supplies. What they find in one dumpster will teach them both a lesson in how easy it is to throw something away. WARNING Ch. 2 has graphic imagry!
1. scavenging

_**Disclaimer – **I wish there was a way for my brain to take a message whenever a new story idea comes to mind. Alas, that is not the case. I would write little 'to do' lists for stories that I don't have time to write, just so I can finish my current projects. However, I have found that I 'lose' these lists amid the chaos of my long, long, very long list of projects already stored on my hard drive._

_Nevertheless, this story will not be a marathon._

_Also, at the time that I first uploaded chapter one, I didn't know exactly how chapter two would go. With the story as completed as I want it to be for now, I have been encouraged to alert you, the reader, that before you continue, you should be aware that this fic is about abortion. You should also know that I am pro life, and that there will be graphic scenes in chapter two. This fic is catagorized as horror and rated M for a reason, so don't be too shocked with the contents. If you consider yourself too sensitive for such things as dismemberment, though, stop reading now. You have been warned._

_As it is, I anticpate getting a lot of flack from this story where it concerns abortion, but I felt it important to write, just the same. I don't expect everyone to agree with me, as there are many different viewpoints worldwide on this topic and, given the large membership of our wonderful genre called Ninja Turtles, I expect that is true with this forum as well. Regardless, I have tried to respect these views, as well as others, to the best of my ability, but sometimes another perspective needs voicing._

_May I receive, in kind, a similar offering of respect._

_Oh, and I in no way judge anyone who has had to make such a difficult decision as abortion. My hugs to everyone who has had to make such a choice._

_Be blessed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Throwaway**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter One – Scavenging

Donnie grinned big and he would have smiled from 'ear to ear', if he had any, but ear holes worked just as well when one was as happy as he was currently feeling.

However, noticing the disappointed expression on Raphael's face, he softened his delight just a little. This was supposed to have been Raph's turn, but – as usual – the evening before, Mikey had teased Raphael once too many times. Of course, it had only encouraged their red-banded brother to trash the lair in his attempt to corral his youngest, annoying sibling. After returning with Leonardo from foraging, the resulting disaster that greeted Splinter forced the master to implement punishment for each of his wayward sons.

And that punishment was that they would both lose their next turn for going topside with their father.

However, the sage rat had waited until the following evening, allowing them time before telling them, therebygiving their imaginations plenty of opportunities to create many unsettling scenarios. Then, just after dinner the following night, he had made his pronouncement.

"But, Master Splinnterrrr…" begged Mikey as he whined, "you know I need fresh air and the outdoors and exercise and…"

Shaking his head in misery, Raph groaned and rolled his eyes to the heavens as Splinter smiled and replied eagerly, "Exercise? Well, my sons, if exercise is what you need, then I will gladly add more katas to your training – and to your punishment. But, you are both grounded and I expect you to behave yourselves, otherwise you will find more time in the lair and…more time in the dojo."

Splinter hated using training as punishment, where he had tried hard to instill a sense of honor and noble purpose for the time his sons spent in training. Yet as they grew towards their adolescent years, their enormous energy levels force him to find ways to expend such exuberance…lest they drive him to insanity.

"Now," he continued, "you will each perform your required five katas and then…you will do another five. Afterwards, I want every weapon in the storage case cleaned, and then, I want you to clean the dojo floor. This has to be done and completed before Donatello and I return, is that clear?"

"Hai, Sensei," both brothers bowed with reluctant obedience.

Chastised and rebuked properly, the two then set about heading towards the dojo, silent for the most part, except for Raph grumbling to Mike about his ill-timed words, "The next time you feel like complain', don't…otherwise…" He lowered his voice as the two slipped around the corner and into the hallway from where Splinter, Leonardo, and Donnie stood. Even though Raph's words were undetectable to the rest of the family, the following gasp from Mike told those in the living room that, whatever it was Raphael had just said, Michelangelo understood perfectly well.

"Leonardo," Splinter turned to his oldest, "I want you to keep an eye on them, but please do not be so obvious about it?" He gave his son a stern gaze, "Leadership is more than just commanding, it is done carefully and considerately. I only want a report on how well they followed my decree."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo bowed his head smartly, "I'll make sure that they…"

"No, Leonardo," the rat reiterated, "I only want you to report to me. They must learn to follow my instructions even when I am not home, and I expect the same from you!"

Leonard sighed and nodded his head, bowing it once again in submission.

Still, Leo knew all too well that Mikey would just play around and, when he tired of his restrictions, Raph would storm off to his room. Ultimately, Leonardo would end up finishing their work, otherwise his brothers would find more punishment added to their already woeful evenings. At the very least, he wanted to make sure that they didn't get more detention, thereby allowing them freedom from the confines of the lair. In short, it gave Leonardo and whomever else that stayed behind, some reprieve from Mike's pranks and Raph's cranky attitude.

Yes, Leo knew very well how the evening would go.

He then looked up at Donnie and sighed in resignation. In response, Don grinned back, understanding exactly what kind of problems his older brother would be having while he and their father were gone. Then, and without another word, Splinter turned and led Don out of the lair, leaving Leonardo in charge.

A while later found Donatello following his master through the dark, smelly sewers, heading for their favorite opening. The access shaft in question led up into a dead-end alley, steeped in shadow, and located between two windowless warehouses. With its only entry in conjunction with another byway, they could slip out virutally undetected from within the dank sewers. Rarely did they ever find their way blocked or threatened, and the amount of trash collected there told them that very few humans ventured into it, as well. It was a perfect spot and so Splinter had made it their main exit point.

Yet, as far as Donatello was concerned, leaving the safety of the sewers was probably the most exhilarating and dangerous part about going topside. So many things could happen. It wasn't everyday, or night for that matter, when someoneother than maintenance workersslipped out from the bowels of the big city. Given the fact that Don and his family wore oversized hats and coats that weren't government-issued, this would alert anyone who chanced upon them that they were out of the ordinary.

Coincidentally, Splinter considered leaving the sewers as the most important part of their journey, as well, and he always repeated the same instructions every time. _"Listen, first, my son…"_ he would first say, _"then, ease the lid up carefully, only enough for you to see out. Listen again and look...smell the air…then, ease the lid back down. Do the same with the other side, listen, smell…, and then if the way is clear, silently move the lid to one side, but only enough so that it will allow room you to exit the sewer without your shell scraping the opening's __sides."_ Splinter would pause to allow his words to sink in, and then he would add, _"Always have your weapons in mind when you exit,incase someone sees you. Although most human's are benign, one must never let down their guard." _

As it usually was, though, they never did see any people around that part of the alley…and, this night wasn't any exception, either.

Now, as Don and his father eased the sewer lid back into place, they stepped into the shadows alongside one of the warehouses near the alley's main conjunction. Concealed within the building's dark silouhette, they stood there and waited. As they did, the freshness of the outside air nearly intoxicated Donatello, even though smog edged the oxygen-rich environment. Still, for him, breathing fresh air was one of the benefits about going topside that Don enjoyed the most. In contrast, once they returned home, it always seemed to take him some time to get used to the sewers again.

He watched, now, as his father checked the area.

With the hood of his coat concealing his identity, the rat edged carefully up to the corner of the building. Glancing around the end, he looked quickly right and then left, and then stepped back into the shadows, as he sighed in relief. After a moment, Splinter whispered, "The way is clear, Donatello, we can walk freely."

A short while later and a few blocks away, they found themselves scavenging through a dumpster. It was one of the ways that they supplied their pantry with food back in the lair. Their most lucrative searches usually occurred near the end of the week and behind various markets and grocery stores. That was when the proprietors would clear their shelves of out-dated stock before the weekend rush.

However, for Donatello, the best part was when they scavenged behind appliance and electronic stores. Sometimes machinery would break and then these items would find their way tossed into the trash. For Don, though, discovering such toys was like Chrstmas morning. With Splinter's permission, he would take his rescued electronics back home to fix and add them to his burgeoning collection of technology he housed in a spare corner of the lair. Due to the considerable size of some of Donatello's discoveries, though, Splinter had made it a rule that, whatever item he found, Donatello could only pick one to take back to the lair, assuming that it could fit inside his sack and not take up so much room that it sacrificed the more important staples - such as food. Although it was often hard for the young turtle to decide as to which 'treasure' to bring home, he had to be grateful that Splinter even allowed him to, just the same.

This evening, though, Donatello found that their foraging took them farther away from his favorite haunts. He was greatly disappointed, too. Nevertheless, as Splinter led him through the alleys an dbyways of New York City, Don he went along without complaint as, as was his custom.

As they continued checking various locations and favorite scavenging spots, Donatello worked diligently alongside his mentor. Splinter smiled as he watched his son sort through the debris with him. He always enjoyed having his more gifted student along, where he could share intricate thoughts and observations with him. With the others, they seemed more interested in just playing around. Of course, as he grew older, Leonardo had become less so, but that was only because of the responsiblities that Splinter gave him. Having been chosen as leader had helped mature Leo considerably, although his father was chagrined to find that not _all_ of his sons appreciated his choice.

Raphael had become a conundrum of worry for the ninja master. The growing anger and discontentment that his red-banded son expressed, had perplexed the poor rat. Splinter kept hoping that his more tempestuous son would understand his choices, but – so far – that had become what Splinter learned from Donatello to be a 'pipedream'.

In any event, where it concerned Donatello, there was a certain spark of keen persception from his intelligent son that the rat found refreshing. The fact that his brightest student seemed smart enough to listen to instructions made him a pleasure to bring along whenever they went foraging together.

As it was,their search behind McHenry's Market yielded a rather bountiful reward, providing them with many viable items for the pantry. Both Splinter and Donatello's sacks were near to bursting when the rat decided to call it a night. When he made his decision and turned back towards the direction of their alley, he noticed a slight hesitation from Donatello.

"What is it, my son?" the rat asked as he turned to face him. Although both had their heads concealed, Splinter with his hood and Don with his over-sized fedora hat, the master could easily sense his son's displeasure. When he did not receive an immediate reply, the rat restated his question again, "You may speak freely, Donatello."

Sighing, Don replied softly, "We've…hardly been anywhere, Master Splinter," he looked down one end of the alleyway from where they were standing, his gaze longing and desirous. "Can't we make…a short visit to…Ted's Electronics?"

Smiling inwardly, for he knew how much his son loved to 'browse' through the store's dumpster, Splinter subtly shook his head, "No, I am afraid not." He nodded towards Don's sack, "And, even if you should find something, where would you put it, Donatello?"

The young turtle looked at his bulging sack and then up at his father again. He bowed his head replied, with dejection in his voice, replied, "I…I don't know." Then, he asked expectantly as he glanced up at Splinter, "Next time, maybe?"

Chuckling a little, the rat nodded his head, "Yes, Donatello, we will make it a point to visit Ted's Electronics, the next time you go topside with me."

Brightening at that prospect, Don smiled, "That would be great, Sensei, thank you."

Yes, indeed – Splinter thought - Donatello certainly was a pleasure. _"Such a compliant child,"_ he remarked to himself.

As they were making their way home, they crossed behind yet another building towards their favorite dead-end alley, with only two more blocks to go. Suddenly, they heard something. It was faint, muffled, and it seemed in distress.

"A cat, Sensei?" Donatello asked, "Or, maybe a kitten?"

Splinter held up his paw to silence his son and then listened. Beneath his hood, his ears pitched forward a bit to find out from where the sound was coming. He rotated them around as far as they could, until his ears returned once again to their original position. He looked intently once more down the length of the small byway, which was nothing more than a short pass-through between two streets. He noticed three dumpsters, with the lid of one opened to expose the interior. The sound seemed to be coming from inside that particular bin. "No, something else," he answered, but sudden anger edged his voice.

Donatello caught the difference in his master's tone. "What – is it, then?" he asked worriedly.

"Come with me, Donatello, we haven't much time."

Fearing something awful, Don followed his father as the rat hurried over to the opened trash container. As he did, the young ninja reconnoitered his surroundings,looking behind him, and then above, finally returning his gaze to watch as Splinter sprinted on ahead. This was what he had been trained to do and what his master had taught him since Don and his brothers were toddlers, just incase someone came upon them unexpectedly. Donnie kept his eyes and ears alert to any sudden appeareance from humans, all the while following his master towards the trash bin.

Just as they approached the dumpster, though, the mewing intensified in volume, quickly becoming an all-out cry of distress. The young turtle's attention now shot back to his father. He watched in unexpected surpriseas Master Splinter leapt easily to the top edge of the trash bin. He waited anxiously as his father crouched low to minimize his size. As the rat's feet grabbed at the container's edges, he straddled the corner of the dumpster, and balanced himself for just a second, before peering expectantly inside.

Suddenly, Don heard his father growl in anger. Immediately, the young turtle reached back and, slipping his hand under the coat's collar, slipped his bo staff out from out its holder. His heart rate now jumped dramatically as he anticipated an attack. Would this be his first? Would he and his father battle some unseen enemy together for the very first time?

More importantly, would he be ready?

The truth was, Don was afraid and he couldn't help but be worried with uncertainty. _"Whymewhy mewhymewhyme?"_ he lamented silently, _"Why now, of all evenings, when it could have been Raph, or even Mikey?"_

He then thought ruefully to himself as he slightly shook his head,_"Why not 'me', **indeed!"**_


	2. A Day's Haul

**_Disclaimer – _**_I don't own anything, especially All Family Planning Center, even though I made it up. _

**_WARNING_**_: **Graphic imagry**. As for the content in this chapter, especially the latter half, if you, the reader, have very strong, negative views about pro life or have had the unfortunate experience of going through an abortion, please discontinue reading. If you are under 15, please review the rating system. The picture I 'painted' within this piece will not be a pretty one and I do not wish to cause any of you distress or to cause you to become angry with me. Nevertheless, I felt that this aspect of said topic needed voicing. I have tried to write it as it would happen, as how any of us might react initially if we were the ones to make such discoveries. I must also add that I wrote as graphically as I dared to, and tried to present as true a picture as I could, about a little known history fact. In other words, I did not soft peddle this at all._

_As far as the practice of 'disposal', which I've depicted here in this installment, I gleaned from history about how it used to be handled. Things have changed since, but one thing that hasn't changed and that is…with every abortion, a baby dies._

_Please keep in mind that we, here, at Fan Fiction, practice Free Speech._

_Also, I would like to thank the following readers who took time to review – **Fletty****, Mikaela's Spade, Aaron Smiley, Jericocacaw, Ye Olde Scooter Dude, Dierdre, Jessiy Landroz, Pacphys, Kristy aka Donny's Ninja Girl, Cynlee, Ramica, Reluctant Dragon, Innocent-rebel, Lunar Ninja, Chibi Rose Angel.**_

_I am most grateful for your kind and encouraging comments._

_Additionally, my heart and hugs to out to each and every one of you who have had to make the difficult choice about abortion. I can't imagine the fear and uncertainty that you went through. May you be blessed._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2 – A Day's Haul**

Donatello's breathing came rapidly, although he tried his best to control it in the way that Splinter had taught him to do.

_"If one cannot find control within, then they have lost the battle before it has begun."_

His sensei's words filtered in through the young ninja's harried and worried mind, the effect of his remembrance helping to calm him. He focused on that thought, repeating his father's words like a mantra, and tried to slow his intake of air. Soon, and much to his relief, he found that his hands no longer shook. Smiling inwardly, Donatello allowed his training of the past ten years to flow outwardly through his hands. He positioned his staff smartly in front of him, taking a defensive posture, and then waited, watching his father as the rat crouched on top of the dumpster.

Then, much to his surprise, Splinter jumped inside the bin.

"Sensei?" Don had all he could do to keep from yelling, as he rushed the large container, afraid that something had grabbed at his father and had pulled him in. Yet, as the young warrior reached the dumpster, Splinter appeared once more on its ledge. The mutant rat had something in his arms, now, with a blue tattered blanket wrapped around it. Moreover, this something seemed to be the source of the mewing, its voice clearer than before, where it was no longer inside the trash bin. However, the crying seemed to have calmed down a bit, as if Splinter's gentle embrace had soothed it.

"What is it, Sensei?" Donatello asked excitedly as he stood back to get a better view. His natural sense of curiosity spiked to a completely new level, as he listened to the desperate cries quiet even more.

As Splinter stroked the underside of the bundle, he readied himself in preparation to jump down from the dumpster. Just before he did, though, he quickly noticed his son's unsheathed weapon. Gently, he admonished, "Donatello, I appreciate your readiness, but – I do not believe that your bo is necessary."

Don blushed slightly and then quickly re-sheathed his staff through the top-back his coat, slipping his weapon neatly into its holder underneath. He then watched expectantly as his father gracefully leapt down to the ground. As soon as the rat could, though, he slipped into the shadows behind the dumpster, lest the bundle's noise had alerted any passersby.

"Here, my son, is the 'cat' you thought you heard." Splinter entreated in amusement, encouraging Don to follow him into the shadows.

As Don eased over to where his father stood, the ninja master observed the young turtle's face. The moment Donatello realized what it was that his father held in his arms, a smile soon spread along the boy's muzzle. His eyes widened in wonder, as he finally understood what the mysterious 'cat' truly was. "It's…a baby?" he asked, looking up at his sensei in surprise and then back to the child in the rat's arms. Although he could only see its head for the moment, Don could tell that it was quite small.

"Yes, my son, a newborn boy, maybe a couple of hour's old, if the umbilical cord is any proof." Splinter pulled back a bit of the blanket to reveal the rest of the baby, naked and still somewhat covered with blood from its afterbirth. Donnie gasped when he saw how truly tiny the child was, but what was attached to the infant's middle, perplexed him more.

Protruding from the child's stomach was the umbilical cord. Only about four inches long and three-quarters of an inch wide, its end seemed torn, as if someone had used a dull knife to cut it. It had darkened considerably, yet whatever blood had oozed from the cord, it seemed that most of it had already dried. Just the same, Don could not stop looking at it.

"Is that the umb…umbel…umbilcal cord?"

"Umbilical cord, Donatello, and…yes, it is," Splinter replied patiently.

"What's it used for?" he asked his father, scrutinizing the infant closely as he attempted to touch the rope-like appendage. It still had some un-dried blood on its exterior, and it stained the tip of Don's finger when he brushed up against it it. He scrunched his face in disgust and quickly wiped his hand on his coat to rid it of the red smear, but it did not deter his interest in the baby at all.

"Hmm…what indeed," Splinter mused. Although he had given all of his sons a briefing on such matters – and _brief_ being the operative word, it appeared to him that a more in-depth discussion would soon be necessary. However, now was not the time. So he explained as well as he could, careful not to include certain words, such as '_in'_, but still mindful of his son's keen intellect, "While the baby is still _with_ the mother, the other end of the cord is attached to her stomach, and whatever she eats, the food is digested. Once the nutrients from the food absorb into her blood, some of it travels through the umbilical cord, which helps feed the baby."

"Oh." Donatello said simply, furrowing his eye ridges a bit. Much to Splinter's relief, though, his son was too mesmerized with the child to consider what his father had just told him. Just the same, the master could easily tell that Donatello was already working that thought around. The rat knew that it would not be too long before his son inquired as to _where_ the mother _kept_ the baby during that time.

As the rat watched the young turtle gently stroke the infant's cheek, he smiled warmly. Knowing how rough his student's fingers were because of his reptilian heritage, Splinter was pleased that his son took such care as to not scratch the child's skin. Don smiled wide as the baby calmed even more, the infant's tiny, bud-like lips working the air experimentally.

Yet, Splinter's anger was barely containable, that someone had treated such a delicate and fragile thing as a baby as nothing more than trash. It galled him and almost made him ill to his stomach. He knew what he had to do, though, but for now, he allowed his son to explore the miracles of a newborn baby.

As Don continued to stroke the infant's cheek, he noted that the child's skin seemed mottled a bit in color, as if it were several different shades. Yet, the shadows in which he and his father stood made it difficult to determine what nationality the child was. Along the creases where the arms and legs where, he could detect something that looked like white 'frosting', or cheese, and it gave Don pause as to what it was. However, one thing was certain. Don was sure that the infant would one day grow up and have a shock of hair so thick and black, that he would be the envy of his peers. The young turtle fingered the child's scalp, running a finger through the baby's already dense hair, marveling at its silky softness. Then, as he returned to stroke the infant's cheek again, the child suddenly angled its head towards Don's finger, its mouth rooting eagerly. Before the poor turtle realized what was happening, the baby latched his tiny mouth onto Don's green digit, and vigorously began sucking.

Although startled, Don was afraid of injuring the child by jerking his finger away. He looked wide-eyed at his father and asked, "Wh…what's he doing, Sensei?"

Splinter chuckled and explained, "He is hungry, but I doubt he will get much from your finger, Donatello."

"What should we do?" the young turtle asked, looking back at the baby once more as he allowed him to continue nursing on his finger. Don then saw the child's face scrunch up, as if very unhappy. Even to the baby, it soon became obvious that Don's finger wasn't going to provide him with what he needed. Soon, he began to cry a little, giving a weakened squeak of protest as he pulled his head away from Don's finger. Whimpering, the baby's little arms flailed and shook in frustration.

"There is a hospital, Donatello, about three blocks from here. We need to take the child there," Splinter explained.

Don's eyes grew even wider, "But…we can't just _walk_ in there, Sensei.

"I know this, but we do not have any other choice. We will be discrete. Hopefully the infant will assist us and be asleep by the time we arrive," the rat said, "We will leave him near a side door, and then make a call to the police." He thought about that and then nodded, "Yes, and I believe the door is near where the emergency room is. If I am not mistaken, I have seen workers exit from this doorway whenever I searched through the hospital's dumpsters for medical supplies." He covered the child up again as he said, "After we leave the infant on the stoop, we will hide behind the dumpsters and watch, to ensure that the child is found."

With that, Splinter and Donatello proceeded through the alleyway. With the baby bundled securely in the rat's arms, Don took care of both his and his father's bags of scavenged supplies. Although the combined weight from both bags taxed the young turtle's strength, Donatello's excitement about the newborn overshadowed his burden.

A short while later they arrived at the hospital. The two, with the baby now asleep in Splinter's arms, slipped onto the expansive property through a large, but well-hidden tear in the chain-linked fence that surrounded the facility. They had to stick to the shadows, yet after a few well-executed 'dash and stash' maneuvers, they soon found themselves right behind the dumpsters that Splinter had mentioned earlier. Just beyond where they found cover was the door in question and, just beyond that, tucked back around the corner of the building, was the Emergency Room. However, there was still a good amount of activity there, where an ambulance had just arrived. Consequently, Splinter and Donatello had to wait a bit before continuing with their mission.

Although the baby had fallen asleep, Splinter knew that the infant was still hungry and would soon be waking. He had heard that many newborns could survive a day or two without food, maybe even longer. Nonetheless, the rat didn't want to take any chances.

As he and his son waited, Splinter noticed a small box lying alongside one of the trash bins. It was slightly larger than the infant was, and a bit wider, but as he thought about it, he had an idea. He then told Don, "Donatello, please check that box by the dumpster, and see if it is usable."

The turtle made sure the way was clear and, when it was, proceeded over to the container. He peered quickly inside, removing a plastic bag, and then checked the interior of the box once more. He glanced over at his father and gave a thumbs-up sign. Splinter nodded and watched as his son took up the cardboard container and brought it over to him. The rat made sure that it was relatively clean and then remarked, "I will put the baby inside the box, that way if someone should come out the door, they will see the box and not step on the child."

Once the ambulance finished delivering its patient, it left the hospital property. Now the area around the emergency room was quiet. Just as soon as it was safe to do so, and after instructing Donatello to stay hidden behind the dumpster, Splinter quickly rushed towards the doorway in question. He held both the infant and the box, sticking to the shadows, as he moved with the fluidity and grace that honored his talent as a shadow warrior. Placing the box on the top step and just in front of the door, Splinter took care not to disturb the child's sleep as he gently deposited the baby inside the carboard container. Once he was satisfied of the infant's safety, Splinter quickly darted back to where Donatello waited.

"Now, we will see what happens," he whispered to his son.

"What if no one comes out or finds him?" Donny asked in worry, his voice as soft as his father's was.

"They will. I know that nurses and attendants use this door," the sage master assured him. "If not, then I will call the police and tell them where to find it. I am sure they will then alert the hospital."

They only had to wait a few minutes before someone opened the side-door. It was a woman, a nurse, and with her sweater on and purse in hand, it was obvious that she had just finished her shift. Almost immediately, she noticed the box on the stoop. She stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then, as she peered inside, she suddenly gasped. She quickly bent down to pick up the child.

"Who left you here, sweetie?" she cooed. She nestled the infant in the crook of her arm and looked around, obviously searching for the person responsible for leaving the infant there. When her search failed to see anyone suspicious, she shook her head disapprovingly. Sighing, she looked back to the baby in her arms and said, "Well, at least they didn't leave you with the trash," and proceeded to carry the infant back inside the building.

Splinter nudged Donatello and the two made their way silently around the structure, sticking to the shadows, until they found their way off the property. Soon, they were skirting the alleys and byways of New York City.

As they were walking the final block before reaching their access point, and when he thought it was safe to do so, Don asked his father, "Will they be able to find the mother?"

"It is possible they might, but even if they do, the child will probably be taken into protective custody," the rat replied sadly.

"What will happen then?" Donatello asked, slightly worried, as he looked up at his father.

Splinter answered softly, "They will probably adopt the child out, give it to a family who will offer the baby a loving home."

"Why did the mother put her baby in the trash bin, didn't she love him?" the young turtle asked as they turned into their dead-end alleyway.

"Hmm…" the master replied, "I suspect the mother was probably a child herself, Donatello, and panicked. More than likely, she kept her pregnancy a secret, even from her family. Many young girls who find themselves with-child are frightened and frightened people do things like what this mother did." He looked at his son sadly, who now had his head bowed in thought, "I am certain that the infant's mother could have learned to love him, but – she probably felt more desperation than love, especially if she gave birth alone." He then took his kunai knife and, wedging it through the finger holes of the metal lid, lifted the sewer cap, and allowed Don to slip through before following suit.

When they returned to the lair, Donatello regaled his brothers about finding the baby. He talked about how tiny it was and how soft the boy's hair felt to him, and even shared about how the infant had sucked on his finger. Raphael tried to make fun of Donatello, but his purple-masked brother was too engrossed with the wonderful experience of seeing a newborn to be offended. Mike and Leonardo, in contrast, seemed more entertained and fascinated with their brother's story. They pestered him with questions about the child's hair color, what he sounded like when he cried, and the adventure of leaving the infant at the hospital. Rebuffed from Donnie's lack of response to his insults, Raphael stood sullenly off to one side, yet he was still close enough to listen in.

Where Raph stood, his brothers could not see him directly, but Splinter did. Every so often during Donatello's sharing, the rat would notice the faintest of smiles from his more temperamental son. It pleased him that, although Raphael tried to show a tough exterior, his student in red seemed moved by his brother's experience.

The ninja master murmured silently, as Donatello continued talking about the miracle of life found in the dumpster, _"Maybe this will help Raphael to understand that his life is as precious to me as this baby's was." _

Later on that evening, Leo reported to Splinter how Raphael and Michelangelo had followed their father's request and fulfilled their punishment as ordered. Therefore, Splinter gladly reinstated their privileges and allowed them to go topside with him again.

Consequently, two nights later found Raphael joining his father for a round of scavenging. Unfortunately, after several hours of searching the dumpsters in their area, their yield for the evening had been less than successful. This resulted in their travels taking them farther from their normal route, soon finding themselves in a seedier part of town.

"Ya know, Sensei," Raph said softly as they rifled through another trash bin, "I know I kinda made fun of Donnie an' all…about that baby you guys found," he stopped his digging as his father momentarily ceased his to look over at him, "But, well, I guess it would be kinda neat to find a little person like that."

Smiling, the rat nodded, "Yes, Raphael, it was an important moment for your brother, as it was for me."

"I wouldn't mind findin' somethin' like that someday," the turtle mused quietly as he toed the trash. However, he soon found a furry paw on his arm.

"My son," Splinter said, as he studied his student, "I hope that we never find another child that way again. It only means that someone tried to get rid of it. The infant would have died had we not come upon it when we did."

Raphael caught the serious expression on his father's face and felt suddenly ashamed, "Sorry, Sensei, its jus', I don't know, a baby's bettah than findin' junk all the time." His eyes pooled a little, but then he turned away and began rummaging through some more of the refuse. Splinter sighed and went back to his own digging.

An hour later found their bags mostly filled, but the hour was late and Splinter wanted to return to the lair. He and Raph retraced their steps back towards their neighborhood, but at one point, they had to divert their route. Someone had evidently robbed a store, with the police already there to investigate the crime. Several black and white cruisers were parked along the alleyway behind the shop, their light bars fully aglow and overwhelming the area with pulsating hues of red and blue. Now, it was impossible for Splinter and Raphael to use the byway. Consequently, they slipped through the shadows, unseen by the officers, and made quickly for the next street over.

"We might have to hide, my son, if there are more police," the rat warned, "However, if we are lucky, the authorities may not have cordoned off the area yet."

They soon found another alley two blocks away and made haste into it, with Splinter saying, "I believe that there is a sewer opening at the other end, we will enter there…" but then they heard shouts and the sound of running feet.

"Stop, police, put your weapon down, NOW!" someone yelled. A gunshot suddenly rang out, reverberating through the alleyway, with another command to disarm.

Spying a double sided dumpster with one-half of its top opened, Splinter ordered sharply, "Raphael, quickly, into the trash bin, now!" and then followed as his son scrambled up into the large container.

The bin, partially filled, stunk terribly, but there wasn't any time to be choosey. They both scooted as far under the closed side of the trash container as they could and huddled in the darkened interior.

Nevertheless, as Raphael was trying to get comfortable, he sniffed and almost became sick.

"Ah, Sensei, it stinks in here, it's even worse than the sew…" Raph began to complain softly.

However, Splinter snapped his head around and glared at his impatient son, silencing Raphael with one simple, no-nonsense look. The red-banded turtle would have tucked himself into his shell if he could have, but he had long lost that ability many years earlier. Instead, he went silent and cowed his head. He tried not to breathe through his nose, but even with that, the terrible smell was still impossible to ignore.

Soon, they heard running footsteps. Holding their breath, the rat and young turtle listened as the sound of shoes slapped hurriedly against the hard pavement, quickly passing the dumpster, with the sound of many more shoes in close pursuit.

Fearing discovery and despite their dismal surroundings, Splinter and Raphael stayed inside the darkened bin. For a good long while, they huddled. They stayed there long enough to hear the police as they finally captured their perpetrator. While they led the man back to where the other officers were waiting, the crook kept complaining about 'police brutality' and his 'innocence'. His tirade seemed distant, though, as if he and his escorts were walking along the street, rather than through the alleyway.

The two hiding in the dumpster continued to wait, however, listening until the man's voice trailed off. When Splinter was certain that there wasn't any more threat, he slowly moved out towards their exit. Raphael followed as well, but then, just as they breached the opening, Splinter stopped short. His entire body then stiffened, as if stunned.

"What is it, Sen…?" Raphael began to ask, but Splinter interrupted him as he whipped around quickly. Raph thought for sure that he had done something wrong again, but when he chanced to look into his father's face, he saw – pain. "Wh…what izzit?" he asked in concern.

"Raphael, please listen to me very carefully," the rat said softly, yet urgently, "I want you to keep your eyes fixed on the opening. Do not look down; do not look at the trash." He swallowed and then added, "No matter what you step in or what you think you feel…do – not – look - down." Splinter gazed deeply into his son's eyes and waited, with an earnest desperation showing on his face.

Nodding, Raph replied as he shrugged, "Sure, Sensei, ah…no problemo, I…I can do that."

Swallowing and then smiling weakly, the rat said, "Good, my son. Now…let us get out of here and into the sewers so we can return home."

Raphael wondered why his father was so adamant about not looking down. Although he had given his word, the young turtle's mind still whirled like a blender with a curiosity. As it was, the stench inside the bin was still horrible, building upon Raphael like a tsunami. It almost smelled like decaying flesh and he truly felt like getting sick. The idea of getting out of the dumpster became more urgent, then, regardless of the temptation of looking at whatever it was that his father didn't want him to see.

However, as he kept his eyes to the opening and as he watched Splinter scale over the edge, just as he was about to follow him, Raphael's next step caused him to stumble. The support under his foot gave way, forcing his leg down through the mash of trash with a sudden jolt. Now, he was thigh-deep into the refuse. There wasn't any other way to extract himself, but to put his hands against the trash to free his leg. As he pressed against the debris, and as he felt something squishy beneath his hands, the action and his curiosity forced him to look down.

At first, he was too busy trying to work his leg free from the trash. When he finally did yank his limb out, his breathing hitched at what he saw next.

A tiny face stared up at him. With its eyes closed, its head seemed marred with the stain of blood. The face was small, almost the size of Raph's hand and almost perfectly formed, yet, it was a face, nonetheless.

Then, as Raphael's eyes took in the entire scene before him, there were many more tiny faces, all nearly perfect in shape and uniformity, but with varying degrees of condition and size. Connected to small, miniature-like bodies that twisted among the debris, the babies protruded out from a black, plastic trash bag, as if something had ripped open the flimsy material, or…something had stepped on it. There were tinier heads, as if miniature replicas of the larger ones, but even the bigger ones were small in and of themselves. Many of the diminutive bodies were missing limbs, making for a truly grizzly scene.

Raphael swallowed and then nearly screamed. "FATHER!" he called out frantically, almost breathless with shock. However, before his sensei could respond, Raph lost the contents of his stomach as his senses overloaded with the awful scene and the horrible smell. The poor turtle truly did not know what to do, but in the next instant, Splinter was in the bin beside him. Quickly and without a moment's hesitation, he yanked his son upwards and out of the dumpster.

Once they were standing in the alleyway again, and breathing fresh air, Splinter did not waste any time. He knew what his son had seen, but he feared that Raphael's frantic outburst had alerted the police that were still nearby. As Raphael began to cry a little, the rat wanted to comfort the boy, but there was little time. "Raphael, you must be quiet, we cannot be seen," he admonished gently. Then, carrying both bags of their scavenged possessions in one paw, while the other wrapped itself firmly around Raphael's trembling arm, Splinter silently led the youth quickly to the opposite end of the alley. Once there, the rat let go of his son and took the kunai knife from under his coat. He then pried up the access lid just enough to allow Raphael to slip down inside. Splinter followed right after him, replacing the lid, just as light flooded the byway from the other end of the narrow street.

The police officer stood there at the entrance to the alley, thoroughly looking the area over with his flashlight. As its beam came to rest on the dumpsters, he noticed the partially opened lid. Suspicious that their recently captured perpetrator might have had an accomplice, he walked towards it. Yet, as he came closer to the container, he immediately noticed the smell. Now, completely distracted from his concerns, he nearly retched.

"Hey, did'ya find anythin', Mac?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Nope, Charlie, but there's a god-awful smell com'n from this dumpster here. Don't know why we didn't smell it earlier. Could be a dead body," Mac replied as he covered his face with his free hand and swallowed back his bile.

Charlie eased in beside his partner as the two of them studied the trash bin. He, likewise, covered his face as well. "Hey," he suddenly said, his voice muffled, as he looked up, "Isn't this the backside of the All Family Planning Center?"

"Yeah, guess it is. Why?" Mac asked in misery, looking at Charlie and then back at the dumpster, again.

"Well," Charlie said as he grimaced, "they do abortions here; might be the day's haul. Should be gone by mornin', though. But…I'll contact precinct just to let them know. They can't leave stuff like this exposed like that. Aside from rats, those Right to Life people would have a field day if any of 'em caught wind of this."

"Yeah, you're right…" He could not imagine anyone trying to hide in such a disgusting environment, so he gave one last look at the alley and then he and his partner headed back the way they came.

"So, you up for Chinese tonight, Charlie?"

"Only if you're buying, Mac."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_A/N_**_ – In the early days of legalized abortions, it was common practice to bag aborted fetuses and toss them into dumpsters, where the trash company would then remove the refuse. However, after someone revealed this grizzly practice, the fetuses are now disposed of more discretely, where they are considered biohazards. In short, they incinerate them. _

_However, late last year, an obstetrician in Japan found himself under judicial scrutiny for trying to dispose of aborted babies as ordinary garbage. Although he has since escaped prosecution, this practice is not so out of the ordinary. Recently, in Paris, France, authorities there discovered a hospital keeping their aborted fetuses and miscarried-babies. This prompted further investigation into the practice of illegal disposal, or collection, of what has been popularly termed as 'POC', or Products of Conception, a nice, clean set of words for something that I consider inaccurate terminology. _

_Nevertheless and regardless of what laws the world may pass, a baby is always a part of that terminology. _


	3. Descent and Resurrection

**_Disclaimer – _**_Still don't own them. Also, this chapter was beta read by the talented Reluctant Dragon and Pacphys. Go read their fics! I gave Sasami1 the option to beta read, she accepted, but I wanted this chapter up by Monday. If she gets back to me with insight that I can use, I may tweak this chapter and re-load it. _

_I do own The Gift of Life, if only in this story.If there is such an organization, then I disown any ownership of that, too. For those who were kind enough to review and leave comments, they are – **Pacphys, Chibi Rose Angel, Innocent-Rebel, Sasami1, Empress Caroline of Tamaran, Mikaela's Spade, Leo Oneal, Jigsaw231, Fletty, Lunar-Ninja, Ramica, Cynlee, Reluctant Dragon, Jessiy Landroz, **and** Kristy aka Donny's Ninja Girl**. _

_**Author's Comments** _

_In case any of you are curious, this is NOT the first time I've written about controversial issues, nor have I been the only writer on Fan Fiction to do so. I usually stay away from 'hot topics', but this story kept percolating and bugging me, begging to be written. The only difference between this one and my other topical stories, is I've been more direct with the telling. I do have to say that it was a very difficult topic to write about, where one could so easily be maligned and ostracized by the masses for swimming against the flow._

_However, some of you seemed shocked and horrified by Chapter 2's graphic content. For this, I apologize, yet please understand that I could not soft-peddle the subject matter. I wanted a comparison chapter, where, on one hand, you have a baby found alive, with everyone cheering the fact and, at the same time, wagging their heads in anger about the atrocity of someone dumping a baby into a trash bin. Then, the pendulum swings the other way with the abortion issue. _

_Nevertheless, I have since re-rated this story to M, just to be safe, but bear in mind that I did categorize it as 'horror'. _

_I will eventually have websites on my start-page that I used which detail the developmental history of a baby (fetus) and a site that advertises for late-term abortions, as well as some other sites that may be helpful, too. _

_Someone mentioned that aborted fetuses are only as big as the tip of one's finger. Not so. Some are aborted as late as nine months, although it is rare. However, in no way by listing these sites do I advocate abortion, but am only validating my resources and confirming the fact that I did research this topic before writing about it. _

_With that said, my heart and hugs to any of you who have had to make such a drastic decision as abortion. I can only imagine the fear and the uncertainty that you went through. I do not judge you for whatever decision you felt forced or inclined to make. I have friends who work at various types of crisis pregnancy centers and they meet many women who are on the cusp of making a decision regarding their pregnancy. Some mothers take advantage of the center's support system, while some do not, but be assured that those who fail to talk these mothers out of having an abortion, never condemn them, but, instead, pray for them. _

_May you all be blessed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Chapter 3 – Descent and Resurrection**

The moment Raphael came barreling through the door of the lair, he headed straight for his room. Don and Leo were sitting on the couch, watching television, while Mikey slept in-between them. However, the moment their red-banded brother charged into their home, the two program-viewing siblings startled, nearly jumping out of their seats and waking Michelangelo in response.

"Hey, wha'z happenin'?" Mike asked groggily as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He barely noticed his brother's red bandanna tails as Raphael angrily tore into his room, slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Splinter soon came through the lair's front door, closing it shut, while carrying both bags. To his three sons sitting stoically on the couch, he looked as if the entire weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Hey, Sensei," Leonardo asked, as he raised himself off the couch, "What's wrong with Raphael?"

The rat seemed to ignore his oldest, as he walked over to their very simple kitchen. The rat gently placed the two bags on the floor and then stood there for a moment, his back to Don, Mike, and Leo. Splinter acted as if trying to collect himself, then, squaring his shoulders, he turned around. He took a measured breath and explained, "Your brother has had a difficult evening."

Mike's eyes shot up in curiosity, "What happened? Did'e get in trouble?"

"No, Michelangelo, Raphael did not get into trouble," Splinter replied softly, but he saw the growing interest in all three of his young sons' faces and knew that they would end up pestering their other brother, "It is a personal matter and I will not tolerate any of you badgering him about it. You will leave Raphael alone."

"But, Master Splinter, maybe if we knew…" Don asked, as he sensed his father's unrest.

"No, Donatello. Only if Raphael feels like sharing, but until such time, you will leave him alone."

There was a subtle pause, as if considering their father's words. Then, all three chorused together, "Okay, Sensei."

"Now," Splinter offered as he tried to smile invitingly, "who would like to help me sort through the bags?"

A trio of small, turtle-ish bodies came charging into the kitchen, with all three brothers shouting in unison, "I will, I will."

After they had put the food away and, later, after their evening meal was over, Splinter knew that he had to talk with Raphael. The boy had refused to come out of his room at all, even to eat, and Splinter chose to let him be. Yet, in order to talk to him, the rat wanted to ensure that his other sons were busy elsewhere. Therefore, he gave Leonardo the task of sweeping the dojo floor, while Michelangelo and Donatello washed up the dinner dishes.

Once they were well into their chores, Splinter slipped quietly into the bedroom where Raphael was. He noticed that his son lay deep under the covers of his bed, curled up into a ball, as if trying to hide from the world. The rat noticed an occasional trembling, and his heart sank. If the police had not forced them to hide, then neither of them would have seen the horror in the dumpster.

Yet, see it they did and Splinter knew that, unless he talked with Raphael, the experience might very well scar the boy for life.

"Raphael," he whispered softly. The form under the blankets startled, but then tightened up again, as if rejecting his father's call. Splinter walked over to the bed and sat down on its edge.

"Go away," Raphael's muffled voice demanded.

"No, I am not going to go away, Raphael, we need to talk," Splinter insisted softly.

"No we don't. I don't wanna talk," his son said hoarsely.

Sighing, Splinter laid a gentle paw on the trembling, and ever tightening, form of his son, "What you saw tonight should not be for someone with eyes as young as yours, Raphael, but see it you did. I need to explain to you what you saw."

"I saw dead babies, Sensei, what more is there t'say?" Raph hissed from under his covers. His voice cracked as a sob broke free, but the turtle quickly squelched it. Then, he suddenly growled from under the blanket, his words dripping with venom, "I HATE Donnie! I hate im, hate 'im, hate 'im!"

Shocked, Splinter asked tersely, "Why would you hate your brother, Raphael?"

He whimpered, sniffing slightly, "Cuz he got to see a live baby and I didn't and I think it's just not fair, I _hate_ him." His form shook, now, as his inner turmoil crashed through his tough resolve. Raph's soft cries became wracking sobs as he released his suppressed trauma. The youth didn't even resist when Splinter uncovered him, the master's strong arms wrapping around his son, and pulling him into an embrace. Raphael continued to cry, leaning in defeated resignation against the rat's robed body, as his father's gentle hands caressed the back of his head. As Splinter hummed to comfort the youth, the ninja master allowed his son to vent as the boy's anger and grief poured out.

While he held Raphael, a sudden movement by the room's entrance caught the rat's attention. He looked up to see Leonardo's worried face peek around the slowly opening door. Leo's eyes were wide with concern and it was obvious to him that his brother was crying. Yet, one stern look from Splinter had the boy ducking back into the hallway and closing the door softly behind him. The rat sighed and knew then, at the very least, that he would have to explain to his oldest why Raphael was crying. He could only hope that Leonardo was mature enough to keep silent where it concerned Mike and Don. The sad truth was, however, Splinter also knew that such information as aborted babies would not be good for such tender ears. Nevertheless, one day it would come to pass where they would all have to learn about such matters, yet, when this would happen would be their father's most difficult decision.

In either event, Raphael needed him more at this particular time, as he was the one desperate for an explanation. Splinter could only hope that he would tell it well enough in order to quell his son's current trauma successfully. As he held the trembling youth, the rat thought about what he would say to him, to explain how so many babies came to be in the bag they found in the dumpster. Why they were there in the first place would be the toughest part, and it would prove to be the hardest discussion the rat would ever have with his red-banded son.

**_Six Year Later…_**

"Hey, Raph, wait up, bro!" Donatello called out, watching as his brother rocketed easily across the gulf between the two buildings. Don then bounded thrice and took off in like manner over the same expanse. The purple-wearing turtle easily bridged the narrow gap between the two apartments, with the nearly deserted side street lying ten stories below him. As he landed atop the next structure, Don's momentum put him into a forward roll along the pebbly roof. Just as he righted to a stand again, and dusted off his trench coat, he saw that Raphael, similarly dressed, had already reached the opposite side of the building. Raph stood there, smug, and grinning back at his trailing brother, ready to begin scaling down the rear fire escape.

From under his over-sized fedora, Raph chided good-naturedly, "You're too slow, Donnie." He then quickly slipped over the top rung of the ladder to begin his climb down to the alley below.

Don soon caught up with him, his smile easily detectable within the shadows of his own hat, "Hey, I'm not the one in a hurry."

"I'm not hurryin'," Raph declared defensively, "Jus'…focused, s'all," and proceeded to disappear below the short, rooftop wall.

"You? Focused?" Don laughed, as he watched his brother descend the metal rungs, "That'll be the day," and then he executed a one-eighty leap and twist to land on the outside part of the fire escape. With both feet expertly placed on the steps, he grabbed the upper hand-holds, and quickly followed his brother down the ladder to the alley.

As the two turtles made their way along, Donnie asked, "So, what're you so focused about, Raph?"

Raphael didn't answer right away, but after he was about the halfway point, he replied, "Got somewheres to be."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but where?" Donnie inquired, reaching the same level that his brother had a second earlier, before continuing his descent.

Again, Raph hesitated in replying. Instead, he maintained his pace, quickly reaching the last landing before quietly releasing its ladder to the alley floor, eight feet below him. A moment later, when he stood on firm ground again, Raphael waited until Donatello joined up.

As the purple-banded turtle leaped off the last rung and finally stood next to his brother, he said, "Again, I ask, where are we going?" Now that he could clearly see his brother's face, it no longer held the familiar sarcastic expression. "Hey, bro, what's up?" he asked in concern.

Raphael sighed, staring intently into Donnie's brown eyes and then looked around the alley as he instinctively reconnoitered the area. Returning to gaze at his sibling once again, Raph asked; his voice soft yet strained, "Ya remembah six years ago, when ya found that baby in the trash dumpstah?"

Smiling, Donnie replied, "Yeah, how could I ever forget that? It was awesome!"

"Yeah, well," Raph nervously rubbed at his jacketed left arm, "'member when I went topside wit Splintah aftah that,"

Donnie furrowed his eye ridges and shook his head, "No, not really."

Raph's face grimaced, "How could ya not remembah that, Donnie? I mean, I came home really upset and pissed and…"

"Raph, you're always pissed, how could I tell one pissy attitude from another?" Don smirked, but in the next instant, he regretted his words. Raph was in his face in less time than it took to blink. His aggressive action forced Donatello back against the brickwork of the building from which they had just climbed down.

"I was MORE pissed than usu'al, 'kay, but for th'record, I didn't have th'wondahful experience you had." Raph nearly bellowed.

Don quickly put his hands up as if in surrender, "Okay, Raphael, but calm down, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just making a point…"

"Yeah, well, point taken," Raphael quickly interrupted. He relaxed his aggressive stance and stepped back, "but – and I reiterate – I did not have th'great and awesome experience that you had."

"What…exactly do you mean?" Don asked as he stood at ease again, but then his eyes widened in sudden thought, "You…didn't find a baby like I did, did you?"

"Oh, I found a baby all right, lots of 'em, in fact!" he said derisively through clenched teeth, balling his fists up in repressed anger.

"'Lots' of them? What do you mean?" Don could not fathom how anyone would find more than one baby, not the way that he and Splinter did.

"Well, less just say that these babies were nevah gonna be rescued, not evah," the red-banded turtle snapped. He paused for a moment, looking down the alleyway again, and then turned back to Donnie, "Cuz they were dead, Donnie." He saw the look of shock on his brother's face and then went on, "Yeah, all of 'em. While we were on our way home, Splintah and I had to hide in a dumpstah because of p'lice activity. We didn't know we were behind an abortion clinic, though. Anyway, even though they don't do this anymore, back then they would bag aborted fetuses and toss 'em in the trash, and …well…that dumpstah was what they used."

Don's eyes grew wide throughout Raph's story, but they were more so by the end of it. "You were in that…dumpster?" he asked in whispered realization.

Nodding, Raph sighed, "Yep." He took a shaky breath, the memory still fresh in his eighteen-year old mind, before continuing, "Splintah saw it first before I did and he even tried to make sure that I didn't see it, but…well…in tryin' t'get out of that dumpstah, my leg got stuck in th'rest of the trash that was there. When I tried to pull my leg free, that's when I saw the bag, and it had ripped open. I don't know if we did it when we first jumped in, or if rats had torn it open earliah. I don't even know why th'dumpstah was even open for that mattah. It should'a been closed, ya know; all things considered. Anyway, it was just…horrible. Couldn't sleep for days aftahwards." Raph swallowed, becoming more agitated from the memory.

"Wow, Raph, I…I didn't know." Don saw the pained expression on his brother's face and tentatively laid a gentle hand on Raphael's shoulder. Surprisingly, Raph didn't rebuff his brother's compassionate gesture.

"Splintah tried to explain t'me latah why girls have abortion and," he looked at Don with deep hurt in his eyes, "I can sort of understand it an' all…where some girls get raped, where they might not have a choice about getting wit child, but…seeing all those tiny, tiny babies and knowin' that any one of 'em could have been a person…"

"Raph, you have to understand that, like you just said, some girls probably don't have much of a choice. It's not like giving birth is all that easy and once they do, then they have to take care of it. Sometimes the child they give birth to ends up worse off." Don tried to explain.

"Yeah, I know…" He glanced down at his feet, "Maybe some of 'em end up on welfare, abused, or maybe a life of crime, but," he looked up into Donnie's face again determinedly, "maybe some of 'em end up successful and maybe even finding a cure for some horrible disease, too." He squared his shoulders, "Maybe, just maybe, one of 'em might have been able to make it possible for us to live topside."

"You don't know that for sure, Raph," Don countered quickly.

"Yeah, well, you're prob'ly right, but I know one thing fer sure," the red-banded turtle declared as he straightened his stance.

Don raised one eye ridge in suspicion, recognizing the determination in Raphael's voice. His gut-instincts told him that this night's venture was more than just _'getting out for a breath of fresh air'_, as Raph had explained earlier to him back home in the sewers. At the time, Don had decided to go along, curious to what had become a regular schedule for his brother. For the past several weeks, Raphael had made it a habit to _'get some fresh air'_ every Tuesday and Thursday evening, not returning until well after midnight. His pat answer was always the same when questioned by their sensei as to where he had been, _"Makin' sure the city's safe, izzall, Mastah Splintah."_

Don tentatively asked him, "**_What_** do you know, Raphael?"

His brother replied earnestly, "If I can help it, no othah baby will end up in a dumpstah like the ones I saw six years ago."

"Hey, you can't force girls to not have an abortion, bro; it's their choice, it's their decision, and how would you go about it anyway?" Don declared as he asked, a sense of worry foreboding forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Give them altern'tives!" Raph announced, shoving his hand into his coat pocket and then pulling out a couple of tri-folded pieces of paper. He handed one to Donnie, saying, "April helped get me these."

Don took the proffered leaflet and read aloud, "'The Gift of Life…A Safer, Better Alternative to Abortion.' What is this, Raphael?" Don asked as he looked up at his brother in puzzlement.

"It's an altern'tive, izzall," Raph replied, "gives the girls' anothah way out, 'doption, and gives couples a chance for a family when they can't have any kids themselves."

"Yeah, but…" Donatello looked at his red-banded brother again and saw the sincerity in his face. He sighed, "So, you don't go blindsiding them, get in their face or anything, if they decide to go ahead with the abortion?"

"You said it yourself, Don, it's their choice, but I don't want 'em goin' in t'the clinics not knowin' what their choices are. Some of 'em are forced to do it, ya know, friends, boyfriends, pressure from their parents, economics. But, if there's a place that can covah the cost, give 'em a better way of handlin' their problem, then I'm gonna make sure they at least know about it. Once I leave the pamphlets where they can see 'em, I go on to the next clinic. After that, it's up to them."

"So…you don't go trashing clinics, either?" Donatello knew his brother, knew Raph's passionate nature, and knew what he was capable of when provoked.

Raph seemed livid as he replied, "What'ya takin' me for, Donnie, a **terrorist**?" He then calmed some, as he reasoned, "Naw, I mean, the doctor's gotta make a liv'n, and – well – as much as I hate what they do, they have wives and kids at home. They're just…well…tryin' t'help, I guess." He sighed, "'Sides, these girls'll jus' go and do it somewheres else and who knows what'll happen t'them. At least outside the clinic where some of them go to, I can leave this tract for 'em t'find and offer em somethin' t'think about."

Don smiled. He was partly relieved that his brother wasn't going about destroying abortion clinics, where he knew that Master Splinter would not approve, regardless of the reasons why. Mostly, though, he was proud that Raphael had taken an interest in something outside of his normal angst and rants. "Well, I have to admit that I'm rather surprised with this, Raphael."

"Why's that," his brother asked as he and Don turned towards the end of the alley and began walking.

As they made their way towards the street beyond, Donatello smirked as he shook his head, "Because we honestly thought you were out causing trouble somewhere."

Raph laughed and swung an arm across his brother's jacketed shell, "Well, I guess for some people, Donnie, I jus' very well might be."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_A/N_**_ – There, I hope I've included some balance. I had several scenarios flitting around inside my head, and this was one of them. Based on reviews and subsequent E-mails with a few readers, I decided on this particular ending. I'm still not sure if I'll do an epilogue, but where this chapter leaves off, the story can end here without any loose strings to worry about. Then again, I seem to find them no matter how badly I want to finish a story! LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing. Be blessed._


End file.
